1. Field of the Invention
An exemplary aspect of the present disclosure relates to a motor for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a BLDC (Brushless DC) motor is a motor that does away with a brush and a mechanical commutator used in a traditional motor, replacing it with an electronic device that improves the reliability and durability of the unit and generating no mechanical and electrical noise.
A conventional BLDC motor includes a stator mounted with a motor housing and a frame, a magnet rotor rotatably inserted into the stator and an axis inserted and fixed at a center of a rotor. The stator includes a stator core wound with a coil. The stator core is manufactured by punching silicon plates, each having a thickness of 1 mm or less, and stacking the silicon plates. Each silicon plate includes a cylindrical yoke unit, a plurality of tooth units, each protruded at an inner surface of the yoke unit toward a center along a circumferential direction each spaced apart at a predetermined distance, and pole units formed at a distal end of the teeth units, each having a polarity and protruded to both sides.
A plurality of slots wound with a coil is formed between the tooth units, and slot is inserted by an insulator of insulation material to insulate the stator core from the coil. The insulator is so coupled as to be inserted by being sealed from both sides along a laminated direction of the stator core.
Meanwhile, the coil may be wound to correspond to polarity of a use electric power, and may be conductively connected to mutually different terminals of three polarity in a case three (U, V, W) phase electric power is used.
The insulator is integrally provided with a terminal housing coupling unit where a terminal housing for power supply is press-fitted into the terminal housing coupling unit.
In general, in a case the terminal housing and the insulator are injection molded with a synthetic resin material, a large gap is formed between the terminal housing coupling unit and the terminal housing after assembly. In a case a large gap is formed between the terminal housing coupling unit and the terminal housing, it is disadvantageous that the terminal housing may be easily separated from the terminal housing coupling unit when an electric power applying position is assembled.